Yandere Simulator Short Stories
by anonymousperson1332
Summary: A collection of short stories written about the game Yandere Simulator. There's not really any plot and the stories can be about many different topics.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Ayano walked down the sunlit halls of Akademi High School in Japan. She was walking into the locker room downstairs where most of the other students had now gathered to go home. She walked down the third (and final) flight of stairs and finally reached the locker room. As she walked over to her locker, which was close to the door, she glanced at Taro Yamada, her "senpai". Ayano couldn't stop thinking about Taro. She had a crush on him, even though about ten other girls also did. She promised herself she would kill anyone to get to her lover. She thought he was an angel, with his raven black, messy hair and eyes like midnight.

Ayano stood by her locker, stalling by pretending to be confused about that night's assignments. She knew Taro was always one of the last people to stay in the locker room. He always writes something in a blue notebook. Of course, Ayano kept this fact to herself, she didn't want anyone to think she was a stalker. This night, however, Taro seemed to be taking longer than usual. Ayano eventually got bored and walked over to the window, sighing. Now, the only ones left in the locker room were Ayano, Taro, and three of Taro's friends. Ayano was trying to be as patient as possible, waiting for Taro's annoying friends to leave. She stared at her reflection in the window. When looking at her reflection, she never saw the plain black hair, black eyed girl. No, she saw a black haired and red eyed girl covered in blood. Ayano knew that's who she was inside...a murderer.

Ayano turned around as she heard talking. " _Oh come on,"_ She thought as Taro started talking with his friends. " _Now Senpai will take even longer to leave."_ Ayano decided just standing in the locker room and staring at her reflection in the window would start to seem suspicious. So, Ayano walked back to her locker, stuffed a few supplies in her backpack, and walked outside. The sun was setting, casting a soft orange glow over the school yard. She walked underneath one of the cherry blossom trees along the path leading to the front gate, the petals blowing softly over her. Even though she hated everyone except Taro at this school, she couldn't help but like how peaceful everything always seemed here. Well, besides when she was busy murdering everyone, that is.

After waiting for about six minutes, Ayano saw her Senpai walking out of the glass front doors of the high school. Ayano didn't see his friends though. " _Maybe they're in a club tonight…"_ Ayano thought as she started taking small and slow steps towards Taro. Ayano couldn't help smiling as her lover approached her.

"H-hey, Taro…" Ayano nervously said, finally gaining enough courage to say something. Taro glanced at her and gave her a small smile. Ayano gasped quietly " _Senpai smiled at me!"_

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Taro asked as he noticed Ayano blushing at him. Ayano blushed a little more.

"Ah, nothing, goodbye!" Ayano said as she ran out of the front gates and towards her house, only two blocks away.

At home, Ayano changed into her pink pajamas and took out her hair band, which held her hair in a ponytail, revealing shoulder-length black hair. As she walked past the mirror in her room, she looked at herself. Once again, she saw the crazy, grinning, bloody, murderer staring back at her instead of the sweet and innocent girl everyone else saw staring into the mirror. " _I wonder, do people see me the same way this mirror does? Or do they believe the act?"_ Ayano wondered as she turned the lamp off and climbed into bed.

Ayano was awake early the next day. It was Thursday, the last day before Ayano _had_ to kill Taro's lover this week. Ayano sighed deeply " _Why is everyone attracted to_ _ **my**_ _senpai? It's always so annoying."_ She smiled as she felt the joy and excitement of killing again.

The sun was shining, making the the white stones of Akademi High School glow brightly like diamonds. As she walked in the front gates, Ayano slipped away along the stone wall surrounding the school yard. She was heading towards the small hole in the ground where she hid the weapons that she had snuck in one night. She reached the hole, trying to decide which weapon to use today. She eventually decided on darts, her newest addition to the gruesome collection of weapons. She dug past knives and guns, looking for the sharp objects. She growled and stood up when she remembered she used the last of them on the police officers that got too close to discovering her secret last week. Ayano headed inside, because digging in a hole outside would probably seem suspicious to most people.

Ayano wanted to kill this girl today, she just wanted to relax on Friday. She was trying to remember where she hid her favorite red knife as she ignored the school bell and walked past hurrying students to the rooftop. " _That's right, I hid it underneath the unused sink up here,"_ Ayano thought as she ran towards the oddly placed sink on the roof. She kneeled down and felt underneath the sink until she wrapped her hand around the cold metal object. She pulled out a crimson knife and hid it underneath her shirt as she ran towards her first period class.

As Ayano got to the classroom and opened the door quickly, she acted like she had been late because of her alarm being broken. She then sat down in her seat, at the back of the class, behind the girl who loved Taro. Ayano stared at the back of this girl's head, and noticed how much this girl looked like her. Black hair and black eyes. Ayano knew she had to act fast today, because this was the only class she had with this girl. Ayano quickly grabbed her hot pink notebook and ripped out a piece of paper as silently as she could. Nobody was paying attention due to the teacher giving a lecture on proper writing and formatting. Ayano ignored the lesson and started writing quickly in purple pen.

 _Meet me in the gym today at 4:30, I can tell you something about Taro_

Ayano folded the note twice and tapped the girl in front of her on her shoulder. The girl turned around and gave Ayano a confused and annoyed look. Ayano passed the note to the girl and whispered "Open this after school lets out."

The girl turned back around, seeming annoyed about this. After the girl stopped looking at her, Ayano smiled a demented, dark smile and started plotting what would happen this afternoon.

For the rest of the day, Ayano was more quiet than usual. This was how she usually acted before killing. No one ever noticed though, Ayano didn't even have any friends or anyone that really cared about her. She didn't care about that, as long as she could be with her Senpai, she was happy. Ayano also ignored Taro for the rest of the day, but Taro didn't even notice. After all, he thought she was just another girl.

Ayano stood next to her locker, trying to blend in with the group of students around her as she watched Taro's lover unfold the note. She read it twice then smiled a little. " _Yes, it worked!"_ Ayano thought as she ran off to the gym to prepare. She slammed open the metal doors and into the center of the gym.

"Yo! Aishi, you here to play a game or something?" Asu Rito called from across the gym where she stood with some of her friends. Taro was friends with Asu, which annoyed Ayano. She had tanned skin, probably from her obsession with sports and being outside. Taro had dark hair and eyes while Asu had bright blue eyes and short blonde hair, basically light colors.

"No, Asu, I'm just here to...clean up," Ayano lied. Well, maybe it wasn't a lie to Ayano, after all, she was going to 'clean up' the trash who loved **her** senpai. Ayano walked over to the corner where cleaning supplies were kept. "Sorry, Asu, but can you and your friends leave, I don't want you to get the floor all dirty again with your footprints," Ayano said.

Asu nodded at her friends, "Come on, guys." As the group left, Ayano walked over to the closet door and opened it. Inside, she had hid her knife during the lunch break. She opened the black box she sometimes used for carrying her victims and picked up the red knife. She tucked it under her skirt and shirt as soon as she heard the door to the gym opening. Ayano walked back into the main gym area and saw Taro's lover standing in front of the door, blushing.

"Well, even though I don't trust you and don't know how you figured out my crush, you're the only way I can get him to love me. So, I'm going to ask him out tomorrow night under the cherry tree on the hill behind the school," The girl explained. Ayano pretended to listen and pretended she hadn't heard this before. " _They're no fun, it's always the same time and place,_ _ **always**_ _the same explanation."_

"Yes, I know," Ayano responded, bored. She started walking towards the girl and touching the knife, hidden under her shirt, on her belt. She wrapped her fingers around it, ready to attack. " _She seems weak, no weapons or anything,"_ Ayano thought, smiling creepily.

"Whatever, just tell me-" The girl was cut off by Ayano suddenly pulling out the knife in a flash of crimson. The girl jumped back, barely avoiding Ayano's knife being swung at her. Ayano pulled back and stared angrily at the girl.

"You're quicker than I thought," Ayano said, running forward and swinging at the girl again. This time, the girl wasn't quick enough and got cut by the knife across her neck. "But Senpai's mine, so I can't let you live!" Ayano yelled as she stabbed the girl in her stomach.

As the life faded from the girl's black eyes, she lay on the wooden floor, bleeding. "Y-you, you're a k-killer…" The girl started, but soon died. Ayano smiled and put the knife back on her belt.

Ayano sighed, "What a mess, it's always annoying having to get out of this." She walked back over to the cleaning supplies in the corner and grabbed a mop and bucket of water. She dipped the mop in the water and started scrubbing all of the blood away. She then poured out the water in the grass outside and put the mop and bucket back. Then, she picked up the girl's body and tossed it in the furnace outside. She lit the furnace and walked away, satisfied about her latest murder. She glanced down at her clothes, noticing there was no blood this time.

Ayano smiled and started to walk home. The next morning, Ayano picked up a newspaper before school and read about the newest murder at Akademi High School. Ayano couldn't feel happy or relieved, however, she couldn't really feel anything. Anyways, next week, there would be a new rival for Taro's attention.


	2. Chapter 2: Hanako Yamada

Ayano walked to school past similar looking houses. Today was Friday, the day after her last murder. She passed detectives standing by the front gate at Akademi High School. They gave her a suspicious glance, but didn't give her a second thought. After all, no one suspected Ayano as the infamous Akademi Murderer.

It seemed to Ayano that the police had almost given up on trying to solve the murders. They almost never had any evidence, due to Ayano being careful with every person killed. Even when the police managed to find the body, it was too burnt or mangled to be able to get any evidence from it.

Ayano sighed sadly as she walked into the locker room and noticed her senpai wasn't there today. She was immediately worried. What if Senpai's parents had gotten worried about all the murders recently and decided to take him out of Akademi. Ayano felt like maybe she was worrying a bit too much...after all, he could just be sick or maybe he had gotten an injury in gym. But then again, how couldn't Ayano be worried about the **only** person in the world who made her feel **anything**.

However, Ayano's worries about Taro being gone forever were gone after she saw his younger sister, Hanako Yamada. Ayano didn't really have an opinion on Hanako. Sure, she was annoying with her girlish personality, but if Senpai loved her, Ayano couldn't hate her. However, if Hanako ever tried to take Taro from her, she would kill her. Ayano felt like if anyone at Akademi could be anything close to a friend to her, it would be Hanako. They were similar in several ways. Both had the same looks: black hair and black eyes. However, Ayano was pretty sure Hanako didn't see a demon staring back at her when she looked in the mirror. Both were also possessive of Taro. Ayano was possessive in a yandere kind of way, but Hanako was possessive in a worried sibling way. Ayano guessed she could relate to Hanako the most out of everyone at the school.

Ayano found herself wanting to make Hanako shut up every once in awhile. She couldn't stand the things Hanako and her friends talked about. They talked about minor problems, like breaking a nail, like it was the most important thing in the world. At least Asu Rito didn't cry every time a tiny bit of her nail chipped off. Ayano didn't like talking to Hanako either. Hanako would always try to change the subject so the conversation could be about her. She couldn't talk about one topic for more than two minutes.

Ayano sighed, realizing she would have to talk to Hanako if she wanted to figure out where her senpai was and if he was okay. She stuffed her belongings in her small locker and walked over to the short girl.

"Hey, Hanako, can I talk to you for a second?" Ayano asked, dreading the upcoming conversation with the overly positive girl.

"Hey! Ayano, I wanted to talk with you too!" Hanako practically yelled. She turned towards her friends and told them she'd catch up with them later. Then, she told Ayano to follow her. They walked past groups of students to the courtyard in the middle of the school building. They sat down on a bench located away from the small group of students gathered outside.

"Alright, Ayano, you're friends with my brother, right?" Hanako asked. Ayano was kind of worried about the question. She didn't want anyone to figure out how she felt about Taro. If they found out, what if they told him how she felt? He would probably think she was a creep, after all, he probably didn't feel the same about her.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Ayano responded.

"Well, he's been getting nervous lately, because he has a weird imagination and is thinking people are dying because they're his friends. But that's just stupid, they couldn't **all** be his friends," Hanako explained. Ayano couldn't help but smile slightly at how naive Hanako was. This meant she wouldn't have to worry about Hanako figuring out the motive behind the murders.

"Yeah, there's been too many for all of them to be Taro's friends. Anyways, Taro's a nice guy, I don't know who would want to make him feel nervous like that," Ayano lied. She knew everyone who had died were friends of Taro's.

"That's what I was thinking, well anyways, I was thinking you could help protect him from the killer because you seem strong and stuff," Hanako said. Ayano seemed slightly shocked at what Hanako said. Hanako obviously admired Ayano, but Ayano couldn't figure out why. She definitely wasn't the smartest person in the school, and there were other people who were just as strong as her.

"Uh, why me? I mean, Osana and Asu are just as 'strong' as me, why didn't you ask them that?" Even though Ayano was making it seem like she didn't want to "protect" her senpai, she was really glad Hanako had asked her.

"Well, Osana scares me. She's always so rude to big brother and I didn't know if she would protect him good enough. Asu ignores me too, so I didn't get the chance to ask her. But, I could ask someone else if you don't want to," Hanako explained.

"No, it's fine, just how do you want me to 'protect' him?" Ayano asked.

"Don't know, just watch him and stuff," That wouldn't be a problem for Ayano, she watched Taro all the time anyways.

"Thanks, Ai! Oh, yeah, that's my new nickname for you." Ayano thought Hanako was weird because she always came up with weird nicknames for people. Ayano smiled at Hanako.

"I have to go to class now, see you later," Ayano said as she stood up and walked back inside. After Ayano got to class, she remembered she forgot to ask Ayano how Taro was doing today. Ayano sighed knowing that one day, she would have to kill Hanako. Because one day, Hanako would most likely figure out the motive behind the murders and want to protect her big brother even more. No matter who they were, no one would get closer to Taro than Ayano.


End file.
